


Father's Day

by Angel170



Series: Good Brothers Ficlets [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kid Lucifer (Supernatural), Loving Brothers, good brothers, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170/pseuds/Angel170
Summary: Pre-schooler Lucifer is making a gift for who he considers to be the real head of the house and guardian.Just a cute little fic





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to share my good brothers ficlets here on AO3 just in case something happens with tumblr all my fics are posted somewhere else. None of the ficlets are connected it's just a short happy piece of fluff with a cute angel as a kid and his good big brothers.
> 
> If you see any of my fics outside of my tumblr MrsGabrielTrickster or here then it was stolen.

“Okay kids don’t forget to share the glitter okay, we don’t have enough for everyone to have their own so sharing is important. Sharing is caring right guys?” Miss. Becca walked through the desks looking at each drawing the children were making.

Lucifer focused on his paper, his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth in concentration. He glared at the page daring even one drop of glitter to move out of the line of glue he so carefully had laid. He paid no mind to his teacher or how she smiled softly at him and laid her hand on his shoulder.

“That’s really lovely Luc, it’s going to be a perfect Father’s day gift.”

He shrugged off her hand, his eyes never leaving the page as he continued. Blue glitter, then a few spots of green, extra careful that it didn’t come off the line. He could hear the other children in the class shaking their drawings around and knew the air would be covered in rainbow glitter. Frowning he climbed out of his seat and pushed his desk so his back faced the class.

“Okay everyone start finishing up your drawings, it’s almost time to get your bags from the cubby and head outside to your parents.”

Lucifer glared at the clock as though he could smite it for daring to move so quickly but he finished up his drawing and grabbed his bag and jacket. Miss. Becca tried to help him put his jacket on but he waved her away. The buttons caused him some problems but he got it buttoned up before too long. He grabbed his drawing being careful not to smudge it or allow anyone to bump into it. He followed behind his classmates as the assistant teacher lead them out of the preschool’s front door. He ignored all of the kids running to their parents and didn’t spare a look to the care lineup to even see if the blue mazda was there. Instead he went to the parking lot, Miss Becca walked quietly beside him until he got to his school bus. He felt her hand on his back as he struggled to get his little leg up to the first step and then continued up and to his seat up front next to the driver.

“Afternoon Luc.”

He nodded to the driver and looked out of the window giving Miss. Becca a wave as the bus filled up and pulled out of the spot. Once the bus turned to his street he gripped his bag and slid to the end of the bench waiting for the bus to pull up in front of his house. He waved to the driver and jumped down heading into the small yellow house. Once inside he smiled smelling grilled chicken and the scent of homemade mac and cheese. It was his favorite which meant there wouldn’t be anyone else at dinner tonight, and no need to be nice to someone he didn’t respect. Hurrying into the kitchen he hugged the denim covered leg at the sink.

“Hey Lu-Lu, how was your day today? Did you learn how to do taxes yet? Think you’re ready to do mine?”

Lucifer giggled happily knowing his brother was teasing him, “Mikey, no. But, I made something today.” Backing away he lifted up his drawing showing his big brother what he worked so hard on. “Here, happy father’s day Mikey.”

Michael bit his lip as his eyes watered. “Thank you so much Lu-Lu. It’s beautiful, I love it.” Bending he pressed a kiss to Lucifer’s blond shaggy hair. He used the fruit magnets to gently hold the picture in place on the fridge.

“It’s you and me.” Lucifer pointed out a tall Michael covered in blue glitter for clothing and green glitter on his eyes. Lucifer was a small figure next to him both wearing wide grins and holding hands as red glittery capes waved behind them. “You’re a superhero, the best big brother ever.”

Michael wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled at the small child looking up at him. “I’m only as good as my sidekick the best little brother ever.” Picking him up he blew raspberries on Lucifer’s cheek enjoying his brother’s giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are life blood
> 
>  
> 
> *** Edit I recently gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and haven't been able to write due to exhaustion and breastfeeding lol I haven't given up my writing and in fact have new ideas for more works and sequels for some just be patient and I'll be back as soon as I can. Until then I see all the kudos and will respond to all comments.


End file.
